A quién le importa?
by Maika Yugi
Summary: Ginny ha sufrido por culpa de alguien... podrá otra persona hacerle olvidar?? Cap final arriba!!! ^^
1. El comienzo del fin?

"¿A quién le importa?"

Alza la cara, saca pecho y mira al frente. Haz como si todo estuviera bien... como si nada importase, como si no te doliera su mirada penetrante... sonríe... sonríe y finge como has hecho siempre... nadie se enterará de la farsa si tú no dices nada... ni siquiera él se ha enterado de que no andas bien... ¿Qué mas da? ¿Alguna vez lo ha hecho? ¿Alguna vez se ha fijado en ti... ? No claro que no... soy invisible ante los ojos del mundo... Algunos se llegan a dar cuenta cuando es demasiado tarde... cuando ya nada se puede hacer, cuando lo único que no puedes fingir es tu propia muerte.

Hace días que casi no como, no duermo bien y miro al mundo con una "tierna" sonrisa llena de amargura y desolación, salgo del local... me encuentro mal... no puedo seguir viéndoles besándose con ese brillo en los ojos, esa felicidad... su felicidad es la que me hace daño, es la que me mata por dentro, no lo soporto... me siento tan sola...

Empieza a llover, puedo notar el agua mojándome... la noto en mi cuerpo... pura... no la merezco. Dejé de ser pura hace mucho tiempo, jugaron conmigo y me dejaron... aun no sé si me logré reponer... 

La gente que va por la calle, la mayoría para guardarse de la lluvia, me mira... si no estuviera lloviendo seguro que ya se habrían parado a cotillear sobre mí... les odio... sus sonrisas de hipócritas. Siempre metiéndose en la vida de los demás como si en verdad les importase, me siento en la acera y me pongo a pensar sobre mi vida... sigue lloviendo, me gusta el tacto del agua... parece que intentara borrar las huellas del pasado... ojalá pudiera... Nunca he querido mostrar al mundo lo débil que soy... me mirarían con lástima y pena... ¿acaso ya no lo hacen? Siempre he intentado demostrar que no necesito a nadie... que me las sé apañar sola... pero es solo un escudo, para que no me vuelvan a dañar ¿no me daño yo misma al evitar la ayuda de los demás? Probablemente sí pero... ¿cómo saber en quién confiar? ¿cómo saber a quién abrir el corazón... ?

De repente... me descubro a mí misma llorando, sí llorando... y por un chico... por él, no es la primera vez, y tampoco la última de esta comparsa de emociones...

Draco, mi querido Draco... ¿Cómo evitar enamorarme de ti... ? De tu frialdad... en el fondo eres como yo, te gusta poner el escudo ante el mundo para que nadie pueda llegar a dañarte... yo te abrí el mío, te aprovechaste de mí y luego me quitaste como se tira una bolsa de basura... te reíste de mí y me echaste los restos a la cara...

Me enjugo el resto de mis lágrimas, ha llegado la hora de volver a Hogwarts, de volver a afrontar la verdad, de volver a subir el escudo, volver a fingir y a ser como los hipócritas que tanto he odiado...

Veo a mi Harry, a mi hermano y a Hermione... me lanzan un saludo para decirme que vaya con ellos...

Y aquí he vuelto de nuevo, a soportar más humillaciones, al colegio, a intentar guardar el poco orgullo y dignidad que me pueda quedar...

NOTAS: ¿Se nota que estoy depre? ^^U Dedicatorias... ¿A quién dedicárselo? A crystal, pirra y a cornamenta (ella sabe quién es, ahora mismo es que no me acuerdo del nick ^^U). Este no es el final, lo continuaré con una de mis parejas favoritas (que como no, lleva a Ginny... ^^U), no he leído muchos fics sobre ellos (leí una vez un medio-fic). Emmm creo que nada más... hp no es mio (mas quisiera yo... U.U), comentarios etc a marian_dark@hotmail.com

****

Please dejad review!!!!!!!!!


	2. Preguntas sin resolver

"¿A quién le importa?"

Capítulo 2: "Preguntas sin resolver"

Las cosas entre * son la conciencia, esa vocecita fastidiosa...

La luz de la mañana entra por la ventana y me da de pleno en la cara... maldito Sol... ahora que me acuerdo... ¡¡hoy es el día de San Valentín!! Oh no, lo único que me faltaba, tener que soportar a miles de parejas dándose regalos y diciéndose cosas estúpidas al oído... *¿Te gustaría poder ser una de ellas verdad?* (con desgano) oh... cállate... 

Me levanto trabajosamente de la cama, me pongo lo primero que encuentro y me voy a desayunar... por suerte hoy es sábado y no hay clases... no me creo con humor como para aguantar a Snape a 1° hora de la mañana...

¡¡Oh genial!! Los pasillos están llenos de duendecillos que se dedican a llevar y traer cartas de amor... cartas de sufrimiento mas bien... no hace falta que me recuerden lo vacía que está mi vida...

Llego al comedor, está lleno de telas rosadas y corazones con cupidos por doquier... me siento al lado de Harry, creo que ni lo ha notado, en frente nuestra están Ron y Hermione muy pegados, él le dice algo a ella, ¡¡se ha sonrojado!!...

- ¡¡Pervertidos!!

Pego un bufido de exasperación, me levanto y salgo de allí hacia los jardines... oh oh... creo que me he equivocado de elección... ¡¡esto es aún peor!! Aquí las parejas andan acostadas en el cesped... me dirijo al campo de Quiddicht, allí podré estar sola un rato, y siempre me ha relajado volar...

Pero cuando llego no estoy sola... se ve que no soy la única que ha decidido venir aquí y evadirse del "amor" y la "felicidad" del ambiente...

- Hola

Era Harry...

- Hola

- ¿Qué haces aquí Ginny?

- Alejarme un rato del "ambiente"- digo lo último con sarcasmo y odio - ¿Y tú ?

Noto que se sonroja notablemente

- Alejarme de los duendecillos... me estaban persiguiendo por todo el castillo con un saco lleno de cartas... ¿Tú habrás recibido muchas no?

Me quedo mirándole con la boca abierta... ¿yo?

- No creo... y si las recibiera lo más seguro es que las echara al fuego de la sala común...

- ¿Y eso?

- Escribir cartas de amor es una cursilada...

Los recuerdos del pasado San Valentín abordan mi mente... salgo corriendo hacia mi habitación sin despedirme...

Eché a correr, al final no llegué a los dormitorios... en vez de eso fui a caer en una parte del castillo que no había visto nunca, era precioso. Una especie de parque, lleno de árboles, flores y bancas para sentarse. En medio había una fuente con una especie de dragón echando agua (NdA: adoro los dragones!! *^^*). Y entonces lo vió como si hubiera pasado ayer...

- ¿Te creíste que de verdad me podía gustar alguien como tú?

- Pero... 

- ¡¡Mírate!! Sólo eres una Weasley - dijo esto último como si fuera el peor insulto del mundo - me divertí un rato contigo, nada más... ahora aparte de mi vista, me estropeas el paisaje...

La humilló... eso nunca lo olvidaría... ¿Por qué ella? Todavía no lo entendía...

Empezó a oscurecer, decidió que era hora de volver, todavía tenía que encontrar el camino de vuelta a la torre... 

Iba por los pasillos, llegó un duendecillo y le entregó una carta y un pequeño paquete... decidió mirarlo en la sala común, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de la gente. La caja tenía unos agujeros, y se movía ligeramente, como si hubiera algo vivo en ella...

Llegó a la sala común, decidió leer primero la carta... No conocía la letra, decía así:

__

¿Quién mató tu risa?  
¿Quién mató tu amor?  
Déjame darte el mío...  
Abre tus alas...  
... deja tus sueños volar... 

Después de leerlo, los colores subieron rápidamente a su rostro... ¿Quién me ha escrito esto? Espero que no sea una broma de mal gusto, por que como pille al que la ha hecho...

Guardó la carta en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y decidió prestarle toda su atención al paquetito que tenía entre sus manos. Le quitó la tapa y... ¡¡Era un Puffskein!!

/*/*/*/*/*/-Puffskein- Es de forma esférica y está cubierto por un pelaje suave, de color natillas, es una criatura dócil que no se opone a que lo mimen ni a que la gente juegue con él lanzándoselo de unas manos a otras. Es muy fácil de cuidar y cuando está contento emite un ronroneo. Se alimenta tanto de arañas como de sobras- (Sacado de animales fantásticos & dónde encontrarlos)**/*/*/*/*/*/**

Era muy mono... ¿Qué nombre le iba a poner?...

- Vaya... ¿eso es un puffskein no? ¿Cómo se llama?

- Aún no sé que nombre ponerle... ¿se te ocurre algún nombre?

- Lo siento, no te puedo ayudar, he quedado con... - se sonrojó y empezó a sudar- bueno em yo...

- Ok Harry... 

- Puedes preguntárle a Seamus...

Seamus Finnigan apareció del pasillo del cuarto de los chicos. Dormía en el mismo cuarto de Ron, Harry, Dean y Neville. Tiene el pelo arenoso, los ojos azules y pecas... (NdA: igual que mi Ronni *^^* ok ok sigo... )

- ¿Preguntarme qué?

- Me han regalado un Puffskein, y no sé que nombre ponerle...

El chico se sonrojó a la pregunta... ni que le estuviera preguntando si quiere salir conmigo o algo parecido... ¿Por qué hoy todo el mundo se sonroja? Esto parece una epidemia...

- ¿Te importa si le pongo tu nombre? Es que no se me ocurre nada...

- Em... no... ponle ... lo que... quie... ras...

¿Por qué se habrá puesto tan nervioso? No entiendo a los hombres *Ni falta que te hace* aunque ahora que me fijo... la verdad es que Seamus no está tan mal... y tiene unos labios tan... *¿Qué haces?... ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que te pasó con Malfoy...?* 

- Malfoy...

Lo digo casi en un suspiro y salgo corriendo hacia mi habitación...

Cojo a Seamus entre mis brazos y lo abrazo, él saca su lengua rosada y la pasa por mi cara intentando reconfortarme... me disponía a pasar otra noche de insomnio, pensando en él...

¿Por qué todo lo malo siempre me ocurre a mí?

NOTAS: ¿Qué tal? Lo he terminado esta noche corriendo :P (quería subirlo hoy ^^). Está dedicado a Crystal, PiRRa y cornamenta (ella sabe quién es, lo siento pero todavía no me logro acordar de tu nick... ^^U). ¿Por qué Seamus se puso tan rojo cuando le preguntó lo del nombre? ¿Acaso se me olvidaría poner alguna característica de los Puffskein... ? ¿Quién es el ser misterioso que le envía las notas a Ginny? ¿Será Harry su amor nunca correspondido... o será Draco pidiendo perdón... ? Sólo yo lo sé (y no os lo voy a decir... ¬.¬).

****

Contestación de los review:

Liza: Sip, hay continuación y aquí está ^^ (todavía me quedan un par de capítulos más :D)

****

Crystal23: Si eres esa crystal!! ¿Te gusta? Me alegra... *^^* ¿Ginny&Draco? Aaahh ya se verá ^.~

****

PiRRa: ¿No te la dí? (respirando con dificultad) uff si... bueno... este... yo... se me pasó... ^^U Gracias!! Tú si que haces que me sonroje!!

Harry Potter no es mío y todo eso... comentarios etc a mi email marian_dark@hotmail.com 

Please dejad review!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Maika Yugi- 03/09/2002- Pasadas las 02:00 am


	3. Quién es el chico?

"¿A quien le importa?"

Capítulo 3: Quién es él?

/*/*/*/*/- Esta parte está narrada por el chico que le envía la carta a Ginny ^.^-/*/*/*/*/

Me levanto de la cama y me miro al espejo... miro el reloj mágico de la mesita de noche 'Desayuno'

- Ei... date prisa si no te quieres quedar sin comida...

- Ya voy Ron, id bajando vosotros no tardo...

Lo veo, cuanto me recuerda a su hermana... 

- Ginny...

Digo su nombre en un suspiro y me visto rápidamente, hoy es domingo... ¡¡aún no hice la tarea!! Y mañana me toca transformaciones a primera hora...

Llego al comedor y me siento a su lado... es tan dulce... le está dando de comer a Seamus (el puffskein no penseis raro ¬¬') Tengo que ayudarla... sufrió mucho por ese estúpido de Malfoy... (NdA: Draco me gusta mucho... pero era necesario poner esto... ¡¡no me mateis!!) tiemblo de rabia al solo recordar su nombre... ¿Cómo le pudo hacer eso? Usarla... como si fuera un simple objeto... cuando la vi llorando en Hogsmeade, me rompí en pedazos, se veía tan frágil... Me tengo que ir a la biblioteca, me queda todavía mucho trabajo... me había puesto en pié y estaba cogiendo los libros cuando...

- ¿Vas a la biblioteca?

- Sí, tengo que hacer trabajo de transformaciones...

- (poniéndome cara lúgubre) yo tengo que hacer de pociones, y la verdad es que no se me dan muy bien...

- Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar.

- (abrazándome)- Muchas gracias!! No creo que hubiera podido hacerlo sola...

- Cuando necesites ayuda, ya sabes donde estoy Ginny...

Llegamos a la biblioteca y me pongo a ayudarla con su tarea... ya haré la mía cuando tenga tiempo... de repente, se le ensombrece la vista y baja la cabeza... miro hacia la puerta y lo veo...

Él nos mira, normalmente se hubiera parado a insultarnos (imitándole) 'pobretona... sangre sucia...' en vez de eso, la mira... no con odio si no con una cierta... ¿ansiedad?... antes no lo hubiera creído posible pero... ¿Draco Malfoy estaba arrepentido de haber dejado de Ginny? En la caverna de las tres escobas parecía tan sumamente feliz abrazado a esa... imitación de chica, nunca lo hubiera creído... estaba triste...

- ¿Seamus?

Ha dicho mi nombre... tiene una voz tan suave... aún recuerdo cuando se puso a elegir el nombre para el Puffskein que le regalé... normalmente le sueles pedir ayuda para nombrarle a alguien que te gusta, cuando le puso mi nombre... casi se me sale el corazón del pecho... aunque primero le pidió ayuda a Harry, él ha vivido con muggles es normal que no lo supiera...

Terminamos la tarea, ella va a la sala común, yo prefiero ir a pasear un rato junto al lago para aclarar la mente...

Me acerco a un árbol, y veo a draco sentado, me ve y envía otra vez la vista hacia el lago... que ganas tengo de romperle la cara...

- ¿Cómo.... cómo está Ginny... ?

- Me extraña la pregunta Malfoy... ¿Cómo crees tú que está eh? Después de que la dejaras abandonada, te rieras en su cara... ¿Cómo te atreviste a besarte en frente suya con esa... esa... cosa?

Para mi sorpresa Malfoy empieza a llorar... ¿llorar? Quizá solo fue un reflejo del Sol...

- Yo la quería Seamus... a mí me gustaba ella realmente... no sabes como adoro admirar su sonrisa...

- ¿Entonces... ? ¿Por qué... ?

Nota el desconcierto en mi voz... y me echa una sonrisa irónica...

- Soy un Malfoy ¿recuerdas? Un Malfoy no puede tener sentimientos, un Malfoy no se puede enamorar y menos de una Weasley... (suspiro) cuando mi padre se enteró... se enfadó mucho conmigo... nunca antes me había hablado así... me dijo que o la dejaba, o ella sufriría terribles consecuencias. Yo... no me importa que me pase cuando llegue a casa... pero... no quiero que toque a Ginny, no puedo permitirlo, por eso corté con ella... sufriría más estando a mi lado... por eso me besé con esa tonta en las tres escobas...

- A mi Ginny me gusta mucho... y cuando la ví llorar por ti... me entraron unas ganas terribles de partirte la cara...

- Seamus... por favor... no le cuentes a nadie nuestra conversación... ni siquiera sé por qué te lo he contado (o por qué le habla por su nombre... O.o)

- Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo...

Cuando ya se estaba yendo, le dije... 

- Draco... tu también eres una persona...

- Gracias...

NOTAS: Dedicado a: Libbie (prongs), PiRRa y crystal :P La verdad es que cuando empecé esta historia, pensaba hacerla de la época de los merodeadores, un lily&james o lily&remus... pero por ciertas circunstancias (que no voy a nombrar ¬.¬) me siento más identificada con Ginny *^^* y se ha convertido en uno de mis personajes favoritos (los últimos 3 fics que he hecho (Dormí con un ángel, endless sorrow y este) son de ella ^^). De este aún no tengo muy claro el final... (aunque tengo escritos los último 5 reglones :D) estoy dudando entre 2 chicos... ya veré lo que hago ^^- Este escribí la mitad hace unos días, pero me vino el gran dilema y decidí dar otra "visión" de Draco. Ahora mismo estoy en un gran atranque, este no sé con quién seguirlo, en let me be with you no tengo muy claro como escribir el lemon (aparte de que soy casi incapaz de hacerlos, voy a ver si venzo la barrera ^^) y le voy a meter otra parte dark guajajajaja (eso era una risa diabólica ¬¬U). Cualquier cosa, a mi e-mail: marian_dark@hotmail.com ya sabeis, ninguno de los personajes son mios (son de JKRoliwng, Warner etc... ) yo solo los uso para hacer torpes historias en espera de los demás libros... (y por lo que he leído, el quinto viene volando en una barredora 5 en otoño del año que viene ¬¬XXX así que tendréis fics mios para hartaros ^.^)

****

Contestación a los reviews:

Liza: ¿te gusta? Me alegro ^^

****

Marine: deprimida... ¿quién no lo estaría en su situación? Aquí he resuelto el misterio del 'admirador' ^.^ He tardado un poco (bastante) en escribir este, pero es que tengo un lío de parejas y aún no sé con quien dejar a ginny!!

****

Kmila: harry&ginny!! Me encanta esa pareja... pero no sé aun con kién dejar a ginny T.T Tranki, no eres la única llorona por la zona... :P

****

María: Sobre los capítulos... este sí que se quedó corto (bloqueo mental U.U). 

****

Rinoa: ¿arreglarse? (risa diabólica) guajajajaja... ¿con quien queda harry? conmigo ^.^ No, es broma :D (aunque me gustaría... ) No es con Cho... no puedo decirlo hasta que no llegue el final ^^

****

Indecisa: Sii es de esa canción *-* a mi también me gusta muchísimo, estaba acostada en el sofá sin tener ni idea de qué poner en la carta pensando... mientras veía el canal de los 40 (o la Mtv españa, no lo recuerdo bien...) y ví el viodeclip... ¡¡que maravilla!!

****

Ginny Finnigan: Ginny&seamus era la pareja inicial que pensaba hacer... ¡¡pero ya no lo sé!! Es que me da pena no dejarla con Harry o Draco i.i

****

Maiko Granger: No sé si se va a quedar con Seamus, Draco o con Harry... ^^U xDxDxDxD la verdad es que con el nombre, a veces puede parecer lo que no es ; )

****

Ginny Malfoy: Ya sabrás por qué tuvo que romperle el corazón... ¡¡draco también lo tiene roto!! No sé si la dejaré con drakin... y lo de harry ¬¬ no lo descarto ^^

****

TomoyoDaidouji: Los dragones son tan monos!!! (por una vez estoy deacuerdo con Hagrid ^^U). Lo de Ginny&Draco no sé... ya veremos :P

****

Lucía: Qué efusiva!!! Sí, lo voy a seguir ^^. Ginny&seamus??? Pues esa era mi idea principal... ya se verá ^^

****

Cornamenta : Prongs : Qué alegría verte por aquí!! ^^ Me alegro de que te guste!! Tranquila, tendréis fics mios para moriros de aburrimiento :P

****

Urraka mayor: (extraño nick... ) Muchísimas gracias por el mail!!! Si pobrecita... i.i le traspaso mis penas... (ya veremos si no viene detrás mía a reclamarme algunas escenas amorosas como compensación ^^U)

****

Ginny: Cada vez venís más colegas de msn!! Me alegro ^^. Espero que te guste mi otro fic *^^*

Maika Yugi/ 13-09-2002


	4. De verdad me gusta?

"¿A quién le importa?"

Capítulo 4: '¿de verdad me gustas?'

¿No has sentido nunca que tu vida está vacía? Tienes de todo pero... te sientes vacío, como si todo lo que haces o sientes no tuviera en realidad ningún valor, no sirviera para nada... Te tiras todo el día con tus hobbies pero... ¿realmente sirve para algo? Por qué... ¿me siento tan vacía? ¿Qué le falta a mi vida?

Una chica pelirroja pensaba sobre todo esto sentada, bajo un árbol... mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas se abrían paso y corrían por sus mejillas... ¿Por qué... estoy triste?

- Ginny...

Una voz se abrió paso entre sus pensamientos...

- ¿Seamus?

Pasó su mano por mi mejilla, borrando el resto de las lágrimas... se acercó a mí, y me susurró en el oído:

- No llores...

Se alejó un poco, me miró fijamente a los ojos, tenía unos ojos profundos como el mar, irradiaban tranquilidad y algo de... ¿preocupación? Tenía unos ojos muy... lindos... y unos labios carnosos y muy deseables... se veía realmente sexy en esa postura... acercó uno de sus dedos y los pasó suavemente por mis labios... se acercó lentamente a mí... acercó su boca a la mía... y me besó, era tan dulce como el chocolate, lo hacía muy suavemente...

- Que escondido lo teníais...

Nos sorprendieron, del susto, él pierde el equilibrio y se cae hacia delante, a mí me pilla de improviso, y me voy hacia atrás, acabo con él encima mía... cara a cara... su cuerpo contra el mío... sus ojos... sus labios... nos volvemos a besar, esta vez con más pasión... con más ardor... con más deseo...

- Ejem... creedme que no era mi intención estropearos el momento (cof)buscaos un cuarto(cof) pero... Seamus, Ron se acerca y no quiero ni saber que te haría si te pillara besando así a Ginny...

- Gracias por avisar Fred...

Habíamos olvidado que uno de los gemelos estaba allí, nos levantamos un poco aturdidos por la emoción del momento y nos vamos a mi habitación (las demás chicas estaban en Hogsmeade y tardarían HORAS en venir)... le agarré por la camiseta, lo acerqué a mí y le besé como nunca, lo empujé a mi cama y caí encima suya...

Le empecé a desabrochar la camiseta y pasé las yemas de mis dedos por su piel, de repente, él se levantó y me miró a los ojos...

- Ginny... - en su voz se notaba el deseo incontenible, tenía la respiración agitada - de verdad... ¿quieres esto?

Su pregunta me extraño... ¿no era obvio lo que quería? Yo le quiero ¿no?

NOTAS: Dedicado a: Libbie (prongs), PiRRa y crystal ^^.

Estoy q no quepo en mí misma de felicidad!!!, para quien no se haya dado cuenta, esta parte es más... ¿feliz? Es decir, se va adelantando el fic a pasos agigantados, tiene menos angst (aunke no puedo reprimirme a ponerle algo ^^U). Todo esto es gracias a que AL FIN pude leer el séptimo tomo de kamikaze kaito jeanne!!!! Aunke sea en inglés y en el ordenador... ¬.¬ ¡¡soy muy muy muy feliz!! Había un montón de escenas de los capítulos 28-29-30 que quería leer desesperadamente, como recompensa me puse las pilas (suspiro) ok ok... ya paso a comentar el fic, el capítulo es corto (cuando no ¬¬U) pero es que quería dejarlo ahí... Seamus es tan tierno!! Me encaanta, aún deseando estar con ginny, quiere que ella piense bien las cosas!! Debería haber más de esos por aquí... ¬¬ Creo que me siento con ánimos hasta para seguir con 'let me be with you'!! ^.^ Los personajes etc no son míos... comentarios a mi e-mail marian_dark@hotmail.com

****

Contestación a los reviews ^^:

TomoyoDaidouji: Me recuerdas a mí... a las tantas de la noche leyendo fics en internet en plena época de exámenes (suspiro), a mí esta pareja me está empezando a gustar bastante... ^^

****

Marine: A mí Seamus me cae genial!! Comprendo que te guste más Draco pero... no puedo desvelar los misterios del final... guajajajajaja

****

Rinoa: Sobre lo de Ginny&Draco... a lo mejor pongo unos 'momentos' solo para ellos... ^.^ pero cuando leais el final... ¡¡voy a tener que comprarme un refugio nuclear!!

****

Mayumi: Creo que hay uno... uno humorístico, pero no se nota mucho... ¡¡son muy monos *-*!! Lo de pareja... en este capítulo se adelanta bastante ^^

****

PiRRa: No te preocupes, suele pasar, bastante más a menudo de lo que una desearía... U.U ¿¿hay alguien por aquí a parte de a mí a quien le guste Seamus??

****

Indecisa: ME alegro muchísimo de que te guste esta pareja!!!

****

Ginny Malfoy: ejem... ¬¬XXX ¿¿qué problema tienes con Seamus? Puse eso de Draco, por que si lo dejaba como un subnormal-profundo mi vida peligraba... (y a parte, creo que Malfoy es mejor de lo que aparenta ^^).

****

Neni Potter: jejejeje... me gusta poder elegir... (y tener en vilo a los fic-fanáticos guajajajajajaja) A mi se me cae la baba por los tres (y por mi remsi... pero eso no viene al caso... )... tengo ya el final escrito, pero no tengo todavía el nombre del chico... .

****

Rejadme review please!!!!!

Maika Yugi/ 18-09-2002


	5. Quebraderos de cabeza

"¿A quién le importa?"

Capítulo 5: quebraderos de cabeza

¿yo le quiero no? No lo sé... le miro confundida... me doy cuenta de lo que estuve apunto de hacer, ¡me iba a aprovechar de él solo por que me sentía sola! Me da miedo lo que pueda llegar a hacer por no querer sentirme sola... por eso nos casamos, el amor no existe... es solo una mezcla de hormonas y química... atracción física. Tenemos hijos y nos casamos para no sentirnos solos...

Salgo corriendo a los jardines, otra vez... me pongo los auriculares y enciendo el discman, escucharé a Avril Lavigne y Blink 182... a ver si me ayudan a despejar un poco la mente... (suspiro) abro una novela romántica (sacada de la biblioteca personal de mi madre) y me pongo a leer... Danielle Steel... me encanta su forma de escribir... si se cambiaran las letras por dibujos, la podría comparar con Arina Tanemura... ¡esto funciona! Me he olvidado de mis problemas... ¿qué estará haciendo harry? hace tiempo que dejó de gustarme, me hice a la idea de que nunca me vería como otra cosa que no fuera la hermana de su mejor amigo... 'la pequeña e inocente ginny' pequeña... tengo 16 años y aún sigue sin verme como a una mujer... ahí fue cuando apareció Draco... por fuera hacia de chico-duro... por dentro era como un niño con falta de cariño... y después Seamus... ese deseo de estar con él... me asusto hasta a mí misma... ya no se escucha música, se me habrán acabado las pimas o algo de eso... (comprarlo fue idea de mi padre, adora los objetos muggles)

Se escucha un sollozo... ¿alquien está llorando? Quien... me acerco sigilosamente y le veo es... Harry... está llorando... ¿Por qué? Mejor dicho ¿Por quien?

- Harry...

Me mira y se levanta... tiene una mirada muy triste y los ojos empañados, va sin sus gafas (se hizo un hechizo para poder ver) se acerca a mí y me abraza, yo le respondo, no lo pude evitar, me embargó un cariño casi maternal por él. Al verlo tan sólo...

Nos separamos, y nos sentamos juntos en el césped, bajo un árbol, paso una mano por su hombro en señal de apoyo y él apoya su cabeza en mí, sigue llorando...

- empiezo a acariciar suavemente su pelo - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Él otro día, quedé con Hermione... a mi ella me empezó a gustar hace tiempo y entonces... bueno... el caso es que ella y Ron han empezado a salir y yo... me siento muy mal... No sé que hacer cuando estoy con ellos... no podía contárselo a nadie... Tú llevas algún tiempo con mala cara... después de lo de... Malfoy... ¿Cómo estás?

Me sorprendió mucho que Harry se diera cuenta de que estaba mal... y aún más de que se interesara por mí. Él me había confiado su secreto así que... era hora de que yo le confiara parte del mío. 

- Yo... - me temblaba la voz, ahora era yo la que sollozaba y él el que acariciaba mi pelo y me abrazaba - después de lo de Draco, estaba muy mal... y fue cuando apareció Seamus... yo creía que me seguía gustando Draco pero... hoy nos hemos enrollado y... hemos estado a punto de hacerlo en mi cuarto... cuando me he dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me he asustado... me estaba aprovechando de sus buenos sentimientos y... estoy... confundida... ya no sé si me gusta alguien, ni lo que siento por Seamus... ni por Draco... no sé que hacer...

- Tienes que tranquilizarte, tomarte un tiempo para analizar la situación... así... descubrirás que sientes de verdad...

Que siento de verdad... ¿A quién quiero realmente?

DEDICACIONES: Dedication to: Libbie (prongs), PiRRa y crystal ^^.

PENSAMIENTOS MIOS: con draco... no kiero volver a juntarla, él ya tuvo su momento de felicidad. Harry nunca verá a ginny como algo más que la hermana de su mejor amigo o como mucho, como una amiga, pero nunca como una chicA. Y seamus... él la mira como a una chica, pero ella a él solo como un punto de apoyo en un momento de crisis, no como alguien con quien salir. No sé q hacer, no me gustaría dejarla sola pero... podría meter a un nuevo personaje pero... ¿a quien? Creo que ya lo sé... ^.^ Aunque con harry no puedo dejarla, draco descartado (aunque sé de buena tinta de ciertas personas que serían capaces de secuestrarme y obligarme a reescribirlo ^^U) y seamus... no lo sé . ¿¡¿qué hago?!? 

NOTAS: No tenía ni idea de cómo seguir la historia, así que decidí mostrar mi desconcierto a través de ginny ^^. Lo tenía escrito desde hace bastante (se me estropeó internet y me puse con las historias ^^U). Comentarios etc a mi e-mail: marian_dark@hotmail.com creo q nada más... a sí... obviamente, los personajes no son míos... (acaso alguien lo dudaba?)

****

Contestación a los review:

Lilian Malfoy: Sí, eso es lo malo de los fics en castellano, no hay de mucha variedad de parejas U.U Eso es lo que había pensado, pero quiero hacerlo algo más... 'inusual' algo que no se vea... (te doy una pista, PiRRa ya tiene uno ^.~)

****

Marine: Seamus es fantástico, y Draco también... pero... no te puedo contar el final (risa diabólica) muajajajaja ^^U.

****

Lady_MoonLight: gua hay una canción supremamente kawaii de leann rimes que se titulo more or less como tu nick... (can't flight the _moonlight_). (con mirada de psicópata y hablando muy bajito) me encanta dejar las historias así... (con mirada y habla normal... se supone ¬¬) Me persssiguen los enanitosss... sssí... _Maika_ buena... sssi... _Maika _buena compañera... no... _Maika_ no le hace daño al amo... _Maika_ quiere losss ficsss... el amo no le hará nada a los ficsss... (alguien sabe a quien imito?? ^^U, ahora ya sí, volviendo a la normalidad). Dormí con un ángel?, modestia a parte (cuando no), es uno de mis fics escritos por mí favoritos... sobre lo de defraudar... (coff)ya veremos(coff)- maika mira con aire distraído intentando disiular.

****

TomoyoDaidouji: ^^U todavía no hay ninguna pareja definida... (y os haré sufrir hasta saber con quién se queda ¬.¬). Ya he vuelto al insti, habrá que empezar a retomar las viejas costumbres (de momento voy por la de hacer los deberes a las 12 de la noche, ya que 'no he tenido tiempo al estar viendo la TV').

****

Lucía: A mi me da gana de tener novio escribiéndolas! Pero luego me pongo a pensar en esos seres a los que comúnmente llamamos 'chicos' (estoy empezando a pensar que son extraterrestres venidos para hacernos sufrir). Aquí tienes la continuación ^^ (aunque con 'algo' (bastante) de tardanza ^^U).

****

Rinoa: ¿ginny no hizo lo correcto? Es cierto... ¡pero me divertí muchísimo escribiéndolo! :P (alejándose con la cara desencajada del miedo) tran...qui...la... (espero no tener que encontrarme cerca tuya cuando presencies el final... U.U).

****

PiRRa: Creo que los capítulos son BASTANTE cortos. ¡¡gracias!! Me levantas la moral... ^^ ¿ponerme las pilas? Ermm... esto... (coff) (coff) ya tengo casi casi escrito el 2° cap de mi querido Remsi... ¿ a que es mono Seamus?

****

Lora chang: O.o eres muy concisa y directa a la hora de escribir... ¡eso está bien! ^^. Sobre lo de si acabará liada con Seamus (Maika pone su ya conocida cara psicótica) guajajajaja...

****

Ginny: ¿internet? ¿formateo? (poniendome en pose de 'maestra Trewlawney') voy a hacer una predicción... tienes microsoft... (cn voz de kano y tsubame) ¿¿a que síiiiiiiiii?? (NdA: baka microsoft!! .). Yo también espero que nos veamos pronto!! (hace más de una semana que no me conecto a msn...)

****

Déjadme review please!!!! Me haríais mu' felisss ^u^

Maika Yugi 04/10/2002


	6. Y al final

"¿A quien le importa?"

Capítulo 6: 'Y al final...'

Me quedé pensando en lo que me dijo Harry... tomar las cosas con calma... pensar... ufff ¿qué sucede? Unos fuertes brazos empiezan a rodearme... y unos labios me dan mordisquitos en el cuello...

- (suspiro de satisfacción).

- Veo que aún te gusta eso...

- Dra... draco? - me doy la vuelta precipitadamente - ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? ¡No puedes venir aquí de repente y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado!

- Echaba de menos tus labios...

Ella se acercó a él peligrosamente cerca, sus caras frente a frente y sus labios a milímetros, pero sin llegar a besarle, en cualquier intento que el hacía de besarla, ella se echaba para atrás, se empezaba a notar la desesperación en sus movimientos. (Para que lo entendáis, ¿no os ha pasado nunca que alguien os ha 'cogido' algo que era vuestro, os pone la mano para que lo cojáis y luego la aparte? Esa desesperación era la que sentía Drakin... digoooo Draco (se me coló :P) ).

Exasperado, se sentó apoyado en un árbol, Ginny ya estaba por irse...

- Y... a él... si puedes besarle... ¿verdad?

Ella volvió la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron...

- ¿Qué... ?

- Tú y Seamus, césped, besos ¿te suena o hace falta que te lo dibuje?

- ¿Y qué? Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo...

- ¿Cómo que no?

- Por si ya no te acuerdas, fuiste TU el que me dejaste, yo ya no soy nada tuyo, no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí y lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe...

- ¡Qué me obligaran a dejarte no significa que cambiara lo que siento por ti!

- ¿Obligaran... ? ¿De qué... de qué me hablas?

- Es igual...

- Tú... - cayendo en la cuenta de lo que el rubio 'no quería decirle' - todavía... entonces... ¿estás celoso de Seamus?

- ¡Hasta que caíste!

- Entonces... -cambió su voz a un tono meloso - si es eso lo que quieres... eso es lo que tendrás...

Se empezó a acercar a él, se sentó encima suya (con una pierna a cada lado, no sé si entendéis la postura) y empezó a besarle apasionadamente, después, se levantó como si nada hubiera ocurrido y le pasó un dedo por los labios.

- Draco... (suspiro) creo que... al final lo entiendo todo... lo siento, no me gustas...

Después se fue a paso lento caminando hacia el castillo. Volvía a estar sola pero... esta vez no estaba triste, al fin había comprendido lo que significaba estar con alguien...

- Gracias Harry...

DEDICACIONES: Dedication to: Libbie (prongs), PiRRa y crystal ^^.

****

IMPORTANTE: ya subí entero el 2° capítulo de 'Tienes una cita' no ha salido en la página principal como actualización i.i así que os pongo el link aquí :P http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=966539&chapter=2

NOTAS: Terminado!! El final puede parecer un poco 'extraño', os lo explicaré. Yo cuando escribo, lo hago exponiendo las cosas que creo en ese momento. Es decir, yo pienso que el amor no existe, no hay ningún 'chico perfecto' o 'príncipe azul' simplemente hay alguien con el que congeniamos mejor, con quien nos sentimos más 'unidos' que nos entiende... no espero que comprendáis mis pensamientos (simplemente que los aceptéis, ya que son tan validos como los de cualquiera). Y entonces, me preguntareis ¿ginny queda sola? Se podría decir que sí... ^^U aunque, al principio esa no era mi intención. Por favor, no me matéis ni me insultéis por el final que he hecho (lo he escrito aún sabiendo a lo que algunos podrían decirme, ¡hay que ser firmes!). Me gusta muchísimo escribir (aunque no creo hacerlo del todo bien) y, si tengo que atenerme a unos 'modelos' a la hora de hacerlo o a algunas 'exigencias' lo dejaría... Al final, no he usado el final que tenía escrito U.U ¡¡¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habeis apoyado mediante los r/r o vía msn!!!

****

Contestación a los reviews:

Virginia Malfoy: Al final sí que metí a Draco... (aunque no como su pareja), no tenía planeado que volviera a salir pero bueno... menos mal que no vivimos cerca ¬.¬ ¡Seamus es genial *-*!

****

Rinoa: A mi también me gusta mucho la pareja r/hr!! La verdad, es que si no hubiera sido por ti, hubiera acabado dejando a Ginny con Remsi, y habría escrito la 'típica cursilería' ¡¡muchísimas gracias por tu review!! ¿detrás de maron? A parte de mi querido chiaki-kun y un poco shikaidou (pero solo por que ella fue juana de arco), bueno y también yamato y... creo que tienes razón ^^U

****

Ginny: Windows es horrible!! . pero como diría alguien mayor... 'es un mal necesario'.

****

Marine: La verdad es que yo también estaba algo @.@ con lo de su pareja, al principio lo tenía claro, pero no quería hacer la 'tipica historia' de 'chica-triste-encuentra-chico-solución-tristeza'.

****

TomoyoDaidouji: Al final la dejé sola... aunque hice un 'momento kawaii' entre ella y drakin ^.^ (NOTA: ¡adoro los momentos kawaii)

08/10/2002- Maika Yugi


End file.
